To Enter the Mafia
by Shew
Summary: [Oneshot] Carrying a box, that would probably leak blood at any moment, to his future workplace as a gift to his future boss isn't exactly how Tsuna imagined he'd start work. But then again, he never imagined he'd get inducted into the mafia. He didn't even want to join the mafia- he never had a choice.


**Inspired by the Wikipedia articles about "Omertà" and "Made Man".**

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **Carrying a box, that would probably leak blood at any moment, to his future workplace as a gift to his future boss isn't exactly how Tsuna imagined he'd start work. But then again, he never imagined he'd get inducted into the mafia. He didn't even want to join the mafia- he never had a choice.**_

A/N: Might become part of a larger story, or it might not.

Edit: changed the summary to make it more interesting.

* * *

It was a particularly rainy day after Tsuna made his bones. The nightmares he suffered from last night still haunted him and would continue to haunt him for a much longer time, of that he was sure. Most of the Vongola members, if asked for their opinion, would have said that it was an unfitting weather for a joyous occasion, though whether they _really_ thought the occasion was joyous was another question. Tsuna, personally, thought it really wasn't something to be celebrated over. Being officially inducted into the Mafia was anything, _but_ joyous.

Tsuna smiled weakly to himself. It was as if the weather was already mourning his death that would be inevitable after this. _After all_ , he chuckled darkly to himself, _the mafia is a one way ticket to Hell._ Tsuna was glad that Iemitsu wouldn't be around for this event as the CEDEF were, as their name said it, _outside_ of the Family. In a way, he was really relieved when he found out. Tsuna didn't think he could do it with that man present. And even if Iemitsu tried to sneak into the headquarters, the Varia, who were guarding the perimeter, would stop him.

He was in his best suit when he entered the ceremony room of the Vongola headquarters in Italy, Reborn following closely by his side. There Timoteo, Vongola Nono, sat in a throne with his guardians behind him in a half circle, hands held behind their backs. The room itself was cramped full with Vongola members, just leaving a small path towards the throne clear. And Tsuna briefly wondered if every single member of the Vongola was present.

As Tsuna walked up to Vongola Nono, he could hear the whispers from all around him. For many, this was surely the first time seeing the successor to Vongola's throne. Even though he'd start as a _soldato_ as any other person inducted into the Mafia, everyone in the room knew that he'd eventually become the _capofamiglia_. Some of them sounded downright furious that some outsider like him was going to join the Family.

Tsuna tried to ignore all the guns that the members were armed with.

When he finally reached Nono, he knelt down, bowed his head towards the older man and carefully placed the box he had been carrying all along in front of him. Tsuna cleared his throat and stated loudly and clearly, though the slight croak in his voice made his nightmares clear: "Vongola Nono, I present you the head of the traitor, Giuseppe Rossi."

Tsuna stole a glance at Nono and when he saw the old man's expression turn into a frown for a split second, he briefly wondered if the contract killing hadn't actually been ordered by him. "Very well." Nono then gestured with his hand for his storm guardian to take the box away for confirmation.

The guardian soon returned and nodded towards Nono. Nono briefly thanked his guardian and then turned towards Tsuna and spoke in a commanding voice he'd never heard from the boss before. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, do you swear to never appeal to the law against your fellow men?"

Tsuna lifted his head and looked Nono dead in the eye. "I swear."

"Do you swear to never betray an offender to justice, even though his offences might be against yourself?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to never give the police any information, even though doing so might have you serving a sentence for a crime you have not committed?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to never cooperate with the state authorities and to never rely on its services?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear, all of the above, and to avoid interfering in the businesses of others, and thus swear to uphold the Omertà?"

Tsuna never looked away from Nono as he swore to uphold Omertà. "I swear it upon my life." He was surprised with himself when his voice never wavered. Omertà basically stated that what happened in the Mafia stayed in the Mafia. Personally, Tsuna thought that some parts of it was a bit stupid, but he'd definitely not voice that particular thought in this crowd.

Nono smiled sadly and then nodded towards his storm guardian again. His guardian walked towards Tsuna and placed a ceremonial knife, a lighter and a card in front of the boy before going back to his previous position.

With his left hand, Tsuna took the knife and the card, on which he recognised a picture of the Virgin Mary, and stood up. He wouldn't need the lighter. With the help of the knife he nicked his right index finger and let the blood that dripped out of the wound fall onto the card. He then held the card up high with his right hand for the room to view. Some murmurs could be heard in the room, but Tsuna ignored them. Instead he took a deep breath and closed his eyes to concentrate. The card lit up in sky flames. Gasps could be heard. Had they not expected for him to use his flames instead of that measly lighter?

He then declared loudly with confidence in his voice that he really wasn't feeling: "I swear to be forever loyal to Vongola. As this card burns, may my soul burn in Hell if I betray the oath of Omertà." He opened his eyes. The Vongola members in the front of the room could see that they were a burning orange, as fierce as the flames on his hand. "And as burns this saint, so will burn my soul. I enter alive and I will have to get out dead." Tsuna wondered what Reborn, who stayed just slightly behind him, thought of all of this. Was the hitman proud of him for making it this far? Or did he regret bringing Tsuna into the Mafia, even though it was just another job for him? _Was_ it just another job for him?

Regardless, Tsuna was grateful that in this moment, Reborn was standing near him. He wasn't even supposed to be here, being only an _associate_ to the Vongola, but Tsuna couldn't have been more relieved for his presence. The hitman was like a solid pillar of support. Tsuna didn't think he could have gone through with this if Reborn weren't by his side.

Even if Tsuna wasn't feeling very confident with himself, his resolve was clear; his fate, set in stone. Once the die had been cast, nothing could change the outcome anymore.

* * *

 **In this AU, Tsuna's guardians never officially entered the Mafia. (aside from Gokudera and Mukuro, who were already part of it before they joined Tsuna). Thus they never officially joined Vongola, though they were still Tsuna's guardians, or better said, his** _ **elements**_ **. Not everyone is going to be happy about the "Vongola guardians" being only associates to Vongola, but Tsuna wouldn't have it any other way, as he doesn't want his friends any more involved than they really have to be.**

 **More notes:**

\- Some stuff are taken directly from Wikipedia articles of Made Man

\- Making one's bones: committing one's first contract killing

\- Before one is inducted, the potential made man is often required to carry out a contract killing (to prove one's loyalty), Nono obviously didn't really want Tsuna to dirty his hands (though he'd have to eventually considering he's going to be the boss of Vongola), so there must be something going on with the underbosses of the family.


End file.
